All-American Comics Vol 1 25
' Sabotage at the Steel Mills ' Summary Volume: 1 Issue: 25 Month: April Year: 1941 Credits Head Writer: Bill Finger Cover Artists: Howard Purcell Pencilers: Martin Nodell Inkers: Martin Nodell Editors: Sheldon Mayer Synopsis Cast of Characters: *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *Barlow *Harkiss *Irene Miller *Mister Sterling *Mister Straker Locations: *Capitol City Items: *Green Lantern Power Battery *Green Lantern Ring First Appearances: Barlow (a steel mill employee); Harkiss (a businessman); Mister Sterling (a steel mill foreman); Mister Straker (an investor) Final Appearances: Barlow; Harkiss (dies in this issue); Mister Sterling; Mister Straker Synopsis: Synopsis unknown Atom ' The Hunt for Earl Evans ' Credits Head Writer: Bill O'Connor Pencilers: Ben Flinton Inkers: Leonard Sansone Editors: Sheldon Mayer Synopsis Cast of Characters: *Atom (Al Pratt) *Earl Evans *Mary James Locations: *Civic City First Appearances: Earl Evans Final Appearances: Earl Evans Synopsis: Synopsis unknown Scribbly ' The Cyclone Kids ' Credits Head Writer: Sheldon Mayer Pencilers: Sheldon Mayer Inkers: Sheldon Mayer Editors: Sheldon Mayer Synopsis Cast of Characters: *Scribbly *Cyclone Kids :*Sisty Hunkel :*Dinky Jibbet *Red Tornado (Ma Hunkel) Locations: *New York City :*Morning Dispatch First Appearances: No first appearances Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Synopsis unknown Hop Harrigan ' Smash the Spy Ring ' Credits Head Writer: Jon L. Blummer Pencilers: Jon L. Blummer Inkers: Jon L. Blummer Editors: Sheldon Mayer Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Hop Harrigan * Tank Tinker First Appearances: No first appearances Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Synopsis unknown Dr. Mid-Nite ' How He Began ' Credits Head Writer: Charles Reizenstein Pencilers: Stanley Asch Inkers: Stanley Asch Editors: Sheldon Mayer Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) * Bugsy * Doctor Schlitz * Hooty the Owl * Killer Maroni * Mike * Myra Mason Locations: * New York City Items: * Blackout Bombs First Appearances: Doctor Mid-Nite (a blind super-hero); Bugsy (one of Killer Maroni's thugs); Doctor Schlitz (a surgeon); Hooty (a wood owl); Killer Maroni (a crime lord); Mike (one of Killer Maroni's thugs); Myra Mason (Doctor Mid-Nite's assistant) Final Appearances: Bugsy; Doctor Schlitz; Killer Maroni; Mike Synopsis: Doctor Charles McNider is one of the most renowned surgeons in the New York area. Working alongside him, is his trusted nurse and companion, Myra Mason. One evening, a harried police officer calls upon McNider's services. He tells him that an important witness against criminal gangster "Killer" Maroni has just been shot and may die. McNider races to the hospital to save his life. During the operation, one of Maroni's thugs, Mike, climbs the fire escape outside the building and lobs a hand grenade into the room. The explosion kills everyone except for Dr. McNider, however he is rendered permanently blind from the attack. A few nights later, McNider is resting in his study when a wood owl crashes through the window onto the floor. Shocked by the disturbance, Charles rips the bandages from his eyes and discovers that he can see perfectly well in the dark. However, he is still completely blind when in the presence of natural light. He mends the injured bird and names him Hooty. McNider decides to use his unique night vision powers to become the latest in a growing line of mystery men. Naming himself Doctor Mid-Nite, he takes to the streets with a pair of special infrared goggles, and an arsenal of custom made Blackout Bombs. Doctor Mid-Nite learns that Killer Maroni has attempted to take another life. He tracks the gangster down to his townhouse and uses his Blackout Bombs temporarily blind Maroni's men in a flash of black smoke. While the thugs' perceptions are obscured, Doctor Mid-Nite easily takes them down. After doing away with the hired help, he apprehends Killer Maroni and brings the gangster to justice. Jimmy Stone ' The Missing Witness (Part II)' Credits Head Writer: Evelyn Gaines Pencilers: Sheldon Mayer Inkers: Sheldon Mayer Editors: Sheldon Mayer Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Jimmy Stone Locations: * Mars First Appearances: No first appearances Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Synopsis unknown Adventures in the Unknown ' Rescue on Mars (Part VI)' Credits Head Writer: Carl H. Claudy Pencilers: Stanley Asch Inkers: Stanley Asch Editors: Sheldon Mayer Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Cast of characters unknown Locations: * Mars First Appearances: No first appearances Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Synopsis unknown Red, White and Blue ' Mystery of the Vanishing Pilots ' Credits Head Writer: John B. Wentworth Pencilers: Howard Purcell Inkers: Howard Purcell Editors: Sheldon Mayer Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Red Dugan * Whitey Smith * Blooey Blue First Appearances: No first appearances Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Synopsis unknown Notes * 1st appearance of Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) and his assistant, nurse Myra Mason. Doctor Mid-Nite becomes a regular feature as per this issue, and will remain in the series until its cancellation. Doctor Mid-Nite will also become a recurring character in All-Star Comics. * The Dr. Mid-Nite story from this issue was reprinted in Justice League of America (Volume 1) #95. * Sabotage at the Steel Mills is reprinted in Golden Age Green Lantern Archives, Volume 1 (1999). Trivia * In the origin of Dr. Mid-Nite, Hooty the Owl crashes through the window of Charles McNider's study, inspiring him to become a super-hero. This scene is reminiscent of the bat that flew into Bruce Wayne's study, inspiring him to become the Batman. Recommended Readings * All-American Comics * All-Star Comics * All-Star Squadron * Green Lantern (Volume 1) Related Articles * Justice Society of America External Links * All-American Comics article at Wikipedia * Atom article at Wikipedia * Atom biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Doctor Mid-Nite article at Wikipedia * Doctor Mid-Nite biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Green Lantern article at Wikipedia * Green Lantern biography page at GL Corps * Green Lantern biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe'' * Hop Harrigan biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Red, White and Blue article at Wikipedia * Scribbly biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe References * Atom appearances list * Doctor Mid-Nite appearances list * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) appearances list * Hop Harrigan appearances list * Myra Mason appearances list ---- All-American Comics 25 All-American Comics 25 All-American Comics 25